


(Les Premières Impressions Sont) Un Travail En Cours

by Mitrad



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitrad/pseuds/Mitrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony a un système de points pour toutes les fois où il surprend Steve à être moins bien que parfait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Les Premières Impressions Sont) Un Travail En Cours

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(First Impressions Are) A Work in Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/393688) by [ras_elased](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras_elased/pseuds/ras_elased). 



> Cette publication est une traduction littérale du travail de ras_elased, dont l'histoire m'a apportée tellement de joie à lire et à relire, que j'avais envie de me l'approprier et de l'adapter le plus fidèlement possible !
> 
> Je ne suis pas une traductrice, maîtrise correctement l'anglais mais est loin d'être bilingue, donc j'espère que cette tentative sera fructueuse et que j'aurai réussi à retranscrire ce que l'auteur souhaitait transmettre, en tout cas j'y ai pris mon pied. :3
> 
> Préparez-vous, Tony et Steve comme vous ne les avez jamais vu.

Tony a un système de points pour toutes les fois où il surprend Steve à être moins bien que parfait.

Ça a commencé au moment où ils se sont rencontrés. Non, attends – bien avant ça. Ça a commencé avec Pepper.

Ils étaient dans le jet privé de Tony –qui n’était pas parti sans lui cette fois-ci, merci beaucoup ; il arrivait à être à l’heure quand il s’agissait de quelque chose _d’important_ \- et Tony était occupé à être nostalgique de Captain America, parce que l’homme était ce que Tony avait jamais eu de plus proche du héros. Après lui-même.

Puis Pepper sourit, et dit,

\- Il semblerait que tu ais le béguin.

Et Tony écarquilla les yeux, parce que _bien sûr que oui_ – il a toujours eu un truc pour les plus tendres-et-bornés, il suffisait de regarder Pepper- et _bien sûr_ il serait le dernier à s’en rendre compte –encore une fois, regarde Pepper.

Et, bien sûr, il n’a jamais été capable d’arrêter d’être lui-même suffisamment longtemps pour garder les personnes les plus tendres à ses côtés. Ouais – retour à Pepper.

Et puis ils avaient atterri et Tony rencontrait une fraîchement décongelée icône historique, et il avait tout ruiné simplement en étant ça : lui-même. Et Captain America était cette parfaite bannière étoilée incarnée –voire _même encore pire_ , comment était-ce seulement possible ?- et les choses s’étaient _empirées_.

Cinq minutes après leur rencontre, et c’était l’engueulade. Et bien-sûr, c’était environ à 95% la faute de Tony, parce que c’est ce qu’il _fait_ , il appuie sur les boutons pour voir ce que ça fait, quels câbles ça fait péter. Tout le « vous êtes au mieux une expérimentation de laboratoire » était un coup bas, mais il est Tony Fucking Stark, et on ne s’adressera pas à lui de haut, pas même de la part de l’enfant chéri de l’Amérique, peu importe à quel point ces yeux peuvent être bleus.

Tony avait son armure sur lui, mais pas celle en métal brillant. Il sourit d’un air suffisant, juste un peu, et garde ses yeux sur Rogers. 

\- Ecoutez ça, Rip Van Winkle, j’vais vous donner un coup de main parce que vous avez été une glace à l’eau humaine ces soixante-dix dernières années ou presque, et peut-être que vous avez loupé le mémo : j’aime pas jouer avec les autres.

Les lèvres de Steve dessinent un rictus –un putain de _rictus_ , de _Captain America_ \- et il dit, 

\- Un homme dans une armure de métal. Enlevez ça et vous êtes quoi ?

Et Steve le regarde avec un dégoût certain, comme s’il n’y réfléchirait pas à deux fois avant d’écraser Tony sous le talon de sa botte rouge lustrée. C’est un regard dont Tony eu droit la plupart de sa vie, ça lui est familier, mais de la part de Captain America c’est différent. C’est l’opposé complet de la manière dont Steve avait regardé Tony environ deux secondes après qu’il soit entré dans la pièce, comme si Tony pouvait décrocher le soleil et la lune et les utiliser pour résoudre tous les problèmes de Steve. Tony n’a jamais été bon avec les attentes, donc le mépris qu’il peut recevoir blesse quelque chose comme d’une moindre magnitude. Tony revêt alors sa plus grande expression de connerie innocente et répond, 

\- Hem- génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope ?

Il y a une lueur de déception dans les yeux-beaucoup-trop-bleus de Steve, et ouais, c’est encore plus ordinaire que le mépris. Ils font des progrès. 

\- J’avais tort, dit Steve, voix plate et dure. Vous n’êtes en rien comme Howard Stark.

Il y a un temps mort, quinze bonnes secondes où la pièce plonge dans un silence assourdissant. Et puis Tony simplement… part. Il prend les escaliers, les marches une part une, pas de précipitation. Il ne fuit pas. Après tout, il a eu ce qu’il voulait : Steve avait arrêté de regarder Tony comme s’il était Howard, et Captain America avait arrêté d’être le héros remarquablement parfait de l’enfance de Tony. Tony retourne dans son jet, ignore le sourcil de Pepper, et s’auto-accorde un point mental pour avoir été capable de trouver une fente dans l’armure de Captain America. C’est la première d’une longue liste.

Ça ne fait que s’aggraver à partir de là.

Le score actuel est de Tony : 14 et Captain America : 273. Approximativement. C’est une sorte de système de point arbitraire.

Et c’est avant qu’ils ne commencent à aller sur de véritables _missions_.

Leur première mission est un désastre le plus total.

Hulk fait son très grand, très vert, et très en colère gamin dans un caprice très destructeur. Captain America essaie de contenir le feu et les dégâts des explosions en cours –pas la faute de Hulk, du moins pas celles dues aux bombes bien placées- tout en aboyant des ordres à tout le monde via le système de comm. Barton suit assez foireusement les ordres de Rogers, et Natasha ne prend même pas la peine de faire semblant d’écouter. Elle déclarera certainement plus tard que son oreillette mal-fonctionnait –Tony avait conçu le système, ça _ne mal-fonctionne pas_ \- et elle s’en sortira avec ça, parce que ce n’est qu'une sournoise, lèche-cul de menteuse. Sans mentionner que Steve rentre toujours dans son jeu de « douce dame innocente » et n’a pas réalisé qu’elle avait certainement déjà concocté une centaine de moyens de le tuer dans son sommeil. Tony écoute, mais seulement afin de pouvoir faire l’exact opposé de peu importe ce que Rogers pouvait dire.

\- Iron Man, regardez si vous pouvez dégager la foule en bas à l’intersection. Il faut que l’on puisse faire passer les camions de pompier.

Mais un spot rouge insistant apparaît sur l’interface de Tony, et JARVIS est, comme toujours, en train de décrire l’évidence et de réitérer le signal clignotant sous les yeux de Tony, le tout avec un compte à rebours de la détonation de la bombe. Puis la voix de Steve couvre celle de JARVIS, disant 

\- Iron Man, vous m’avez entendu ?

\- Oui mon Capitaine, dit Tony, qui file dans la direction opposée.

Tony met le doigt sur la cible qui n’est autre qu’un autre Starbucks -les terroristes sont des hipsters, apparemment- et donne un coup de poing au travers de la brique et du plâtre du mur extérieur pour en extraire la bombe. Il se propulse droit dans les airs avec la chose qui fait tic-tac dans les mains, la voix de JARVIS tenant le compte de l’élévation et de la vitesse de Tony et du temps restant avant que la chose explose dans les mains de Tony comme le pire accident artificier du Quatre Juillet. Tony dit à JARVIS de se la fermer, parce que la tension dans la voix de son IA est en train de le faire grincer des dents. Puis il lance la chose dans la stratosphère avant qu’elle n’explose finalement.

Quand Tony revient, les camions de pompier étaient arrivés, et les choses semblaient plutôt sous contrôle. Rogers déferle sur lui, sans son casque, portant une boite en carton au lieu de son bouclier. Il y a des cendres sur son uniforme et de la suie étalée artistiquement au travers de ses pommettes et de son front. Tony ne l’en déteste qu’encore un peu plus, parce que l’homme ne peut même pas être _bordélique_ sans être parfait.

\- Iron Man ! Quand je vous donne un ordre, j’attends de vous que vous le suiviez ! Si l’on doit travailler ensemble, j’ai besoin de pouvoir vous faire confiance sur le champ de bataille, pas—

Et Tony venait juste _d'envoyer une bombe dans l’espace_ sans même un merci, donc il ne se sent pas d’avoir à faire à la même leçon fatiguée de Rogers pour la cinquante-quelquechosième fois. Il s’affale délibérément sur le mur d’un Café qui se consume lentement, et commence à nettoyer des bouts de plâtre et de ciment de son armure. 

\- Et moi qui pensais que vous ne juriez que par la bonne vieille démocratie américaine, quand vraiment vous voulez juste que l’on vous acclame tous comme _Mein Cap_.

Rogers simplement fronce les sourcils et creuse cette ride sur son front comme s’il ne pouvait pas déchiffrer Tony. 

\- Vous savez que ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire. Durant la guerre—

\- Ouais, racontez-nous en plus à propos de la guerre, Papi. Parce que personne n’en as encore ras le cul d’en entendre parler, dit Tony.

Le froncement de sourcil de creuse, et s’accompagne par ce qui –sur n’importe qui si ce n’est Captain America, peut être considéré comme une moue. Quelque part ça ne faisait que mettre Tony encore plus en colère, et il claque,

\- C’est tout ce dont vous parlez ! Croyez-moi, Cap à l’eau, vous êtes le seul que ça concerne.

Et là c’est _définitivement_ une moue, et Tony a envie de se baffer parce qu’il peut voir les gros titres d’ici : « Iron Man Pire qu’Hitler, Devient Première Personne Dans l’Histoire à Faire Pleurer Captain America. » Et l’horrifiante image mentale de cette banderole diffusant les news que Tony se représente devient pire encore quand il réalise ce que Rogers tient dans cette boite.

\- Ce sont… des chiots ?

Steve jette un regard à la boite dans ses mains, puis revient sur Tony, et sonne bien plus qu’un peu sur la défensive quand il dit, 

\- Et bien je ne pouvais pas les laisser là-bas !

Tony regarde par-dessus l’épaule de Steve l’animalerie incandescente–mais-intacte à côté de la coquille brûlée d’un Starbucks vide, et il voit de nombreuses cages et aquariums tous alignés le long du trottoir. Il réalise que pendant qu’il envoyait une bombe dans l’espace, Rogers était en train de secourir un carton de chiots d’une animalerie en feu, et d’évacuer le reste des animaux.

Natasha choisit ce moment pour apparaître d’absolument nulle part, bordel, comme ce ninja sournois qu’elle est, et crie comme une petite fille, 

\- Oh, des chiots !

Elle entreprend une discussion à babillements avec les boules de poils, alors que Tony la regarde comme si elle avait perdu la tête. Il surprend son sourire narquois, et son regard se transforme en regard noir, parce qu’elle sait _exactement_ ce qu’elle fait, cette lèche-botte, essayant de gagner des bons points tandis que Rogers s’acharne sur Tony, comme si personne d’autre ne s’était occupé de ses affaires sans écouter les ordres. 

Steve prend la réaction de Natasha comme une approbation, et semble bien trop satisfait de lui-même tout en essayant de ne pas sembler satisfait de lui-même, donc Tony dit, 

\- Pour votre information, le jour où Fury trouve des crottes de chien au QG du SHIELD, il appelle Cruella d’Enfer et ils seront transformés en manteaux.

~*~

Quand Barton et Thor se font finalement expulser du QG du SHIELD pour _encore un autre incident de pâtisseries_ \- pas de chiots impliqués, dieu merci, bien que Tony pense qu’il doit être mentalement traumatisé par la vue d’une douzaine des assassins les plus hardcore du monde et _Coulson_ glués à ce carton de peluches jappantes (ça aura pris cinq minutes pour qu’ils soient tous adoptés, maximum, Tony n’est toujours pas sûr de ce qui s’est passé)- Fury décide juste d’imposer à Tony que tout le monde vive chez lui pour construire une « équipe unie, » comme s’ils étaient des lycéens et que les forcer à vivre dans des dortoirs communs allait magiquement résoudre leurs problèmes intrinsèques.

La première chose que Tony fait est de reprogrammer le module de surveillance de JARVIS pour jouer _Star Spangled Man With A Plan_ chaque fois que Steve rentre dans une pièce.

S’il allait être forcé d’endurer une cohabitation avec son héros-devenu-espiègle-Némésis, il allait franchement s’assurer que ça n’était pas que sa santé mentale qui en serait affectée.

~*~

Tout le monde est dans la cuisine, se disputant sur les stratégies de combat, ou la dynamique de l’équipe, ou ce qu’on mange à midi. Ça doit être un jour qui se finit en I.

Rogers et Thor et Barton y procèdent sur la table de la cuisine. Banner utilise cette caractéristique voix super-calme pour essayer de calmer tout le monde même si son moniteur cardiaque accroché à son poignet avertit qu’il est à dix seconde de Hulker, tandis que Natasha est juste assise dans un coin comme si elle attendait qu’ils s’entretuent tous pour ensuite piller les corps. Tony a les pieds sur la table, les regardant avec un détachement perplexe, parce que peu importe ce qu’ils décident lui il fera franchement ce qu’il veut.

Steve laisse échapper un grognement frustré et dit, 

\- Il y a juste trop de Chefs ici, et pas assez d’Indiens.

Tony dit, joyeusement,

\- Au passage, c’est pas vraiment PC de nos jours.

Steve serre les dents et dit,

\- Ça vous arrive _jamais_ de la fermer, Stark ?

Tony écarquille les yeux, expression consternée, choquée. 

\- Waouh. Oh mon dieu, vous venez de jurer ? JARVIS, t’as eu ça ? C’est enregistré pour la postérité ?

\- Malheureusement oui, monsieur.

Tony ignore le ton de JARVIS et fonce dans le tas.

\- Vous savez, les gentils garçons utilisent pas ce genre de langage, Rogers. Vous embrassez votre mère avec cette bouche ?

Les poings de Steve se contractent sur la table, donc Tony juste sourit de toutes ses dents, et dit

\- Oh non, encore mieux, vous embrassez le cul de Fury avec cette bouche ?

L’assiette qui est violemment jetée au travers de la cuisine à la Captain America n’est pas vraiment destinée à la tête de Tony. Il a suffisamment vu Steve en action pour savoir qu’il sait viser, mais il esquive quand même quand l’assiette arrive sur la machine à café sur sa droite, et _oh_ , ça c’est un coup bas, Rogers. Quand même, Tony rajoute un point mental dans la colonne « Fois Où Steve Rogers N’est Pas Captain Parfait. »

Aussi, Tony est un génie milliardaire avec la meilleure assistante personnel au monde, donc il demande à Pepper de mettre sa magie en œuvre et tout ce qu’il sait c’est qu’après ça il est l’heureux détenteur d’une nouvelle machine à café, toute polie en acier et en chrome. Il fait en sorte d’être déjà dans la cuisine buvant sa première tasse quand Steve arrive, le pas traînant, les cheveux en pagaille et la marque de l’oreiller et pieds nus absolument adorable ce qui oblige Tony à ajouter un point dans cette foutue colonne beaucoup-trop-parfait. Tony attend jusqu’à ce que Steve aille pour saisir le pot, avant qu’il ne dise, 

\- Je ferais pas ça si j’étais vous.

Steve fronce les sourcils au pot, puis à Tony.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Capteurs sensoriels biométriques. Quiconque n’est pas sur la liste préprogrammée se prend un choc de cinquante mille volts. Ça vient tout droit du taser de Darcy que j’ai réarrangé.

Les yeux de Steve sur le pot de café.

\- Et qui est sur la liste ? demande-t-il, mais le ton morne de sa voix indique qu’il connait déjà la réponse.

\- Tout le monde sauf vous, dit Tony, puis il lève sa tasse. Santé, Cap, appelle-t-il par-dessus son épaule alors qu’il s’en va, sirotant délicieusement son café saveur-victoire.

~*~

C’est Steve qui commence à les faire nettoyer les conséquences dévastatrices de leurs missions. Il appelle ça un « exercice de construction d’équipe. » Fury appelle ça « bonne comm. » Tony appelle ça « une perte de mon précieux temps et ressources, espèce de putain de scout. Je paie tous vos salaires, je suis pas votre concierge, je pourrais _engager_ un concierge pour ça, je pourrais engager cent concierges, je pourrais _acheter les services de maintenance de la ville entière_. » Mais il peut toujours pas y échapper, parce que quand il menace de reprendre tout son financement et de rentrer chez lui, Fury le menace de le remettre à la place de consultant, et c’est la raison pour laquelle Tony ne joue jamais au poker, tout le monde sait toujours quand il bluffe.

Donc Tony utilise ses propulseurs pour déplacer des voitures et quelques gros morceaux d’immeubles dans une pile que Hulk détruit en en petits bouts comme un gros compacteur à déchets vert, et Steve est _littéralement_ en train de balayer les rues avec un balai qu’il a emprunté à une boutique de nécessités pas loin. Steve a presque tous les plus petits débris et éclats de verre dans une jolie pile dans le caniveau, quand soudain il lâche son balai et quitte son poste. Tony se crispe, propulseurs parés et prêt pour une nouvelle attaque, mais Steve s’arrête de l’autre côté de la rue, sourit et s’incline pour parler à une sorte de petite, vieille dame de 117 ans aux cheveux bleus. Elle sourit en retour lorsqu’il se saisit d’un sac de courses qu’elle a dû faire tomber, puis il lui offre son bras, qu’elle saisit avec sa main ridée.

Alors Tony n’a pas le choix, il doit s’arrêter et juste regarder, doit enlever le casque de son armure pour être sûr qu’il voit vraiment ça pour de vrai, parce que _Steve aide une petite vieille à traverser la rue_.

Quand ils arrivent de l’autre côté de la rue, elle traîne les pieds jusqu’au troisième immeuble depuis l’angle avec Steve en remorque. Il dit quelque chose d’autre qui la fait rire, et puis elle tapote son bras et secoue la tête. Tony pense qu’il y aurait eu un ébouriffement de cheveux si elle pouvait atteindre sa hauteur. Il l’aide à monter les marches jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit au palier de l’immeuble, où elle prend ses sacs et tapote son bras encore, et puis Steve revient en arrière, un petit sourire plaisant sur les lèvres. Il voit Tony bouche-bée, et son sourire s’évanouit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, dit Tony, mais Steve est toujours en train de le regarder, alors il ajoute, Elle est un peu jeune pour vous, vous pensez pas ?

Steve fronce les sourcils et cette ride se dessine entre eux, toujours la même qu’il revêtit dès lors qu’il est confus par le futur, ou par Tony, ou par les deux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Eh, croyez-moi, je juge pas, dit Tony, les mains en l’air et paumes aussi larges que son sourire. Si vous voulez allez violer quelques sépultures pour vous trouver un rancard, c’est votre problème.

Et Steve s’arrête, juste figé sur place, et il a cette expression sur son visage comme s’il venait _juste_ de réaliser à quelle classe d’âge il appartenait le mieux.

\- Non, vraiment, je pense que c’est génial, dit Tony jamais d’une quelconque aide. Vous avez besoin de vous faire des potes ? Parce que je connais cette maison de retraite fantastique au croisement de la 57e et Madison. On pourrait s’arrêter pour les soirées Bingo. Je pourrais appuyer vos qualités de joueur de palets. Vous jouez aux palets ?

Et quelque part en chemin, Steve revient à lui, ses joues retrouvant leurs couleurs dans une rougeur due à la colère. Il se baisse et ramasse son balai, et ne regarde pas Tony quand il dit,

\- La ferme, Stark, de sa voix de commandant, comme si ça avait jamais marché sur Tony rien qu’une fois.

Tony donne simplement à Steve un petit salut allègre et dit, 

\- Chef, oui chef, avant de retourner à ses tâches de propulseurs.

Il remet son casque et jure entendre le grincement des dents de Steve dans les comm. Tony sourit jusqu’aux oreilles et ajoute un point dans sa colonne.

~*~

Tony n’a jamais été le type de personne qui a besoin d’apprécier quelqu’un pour être attiré –bien au contraire, en fait, il a bien plus de chance de trouver une personne intéressante si elle lui adresse des insultes plutôt que des flatteries- du coup il ne cherche pas à faire de son attirance pour Captain Beau Cul un secret, il ne pense pas pouvoir y arriver même s’il le voulait, en particulier une fois qu’il se rend compte à quel point ça rend Steve inconfortable. Et puis, il est persuadé que cet aspect de sa personnalité n’a pas de bouton off. Tony flirte comme il respire, sous-entendus et double sens déferlant toutes les trois expirations, donc si certains rencontraient Steve en chemin alors ça voulait juste dire que Tony pouvait ajouter un point à chaque fois que Steve tournait aussi rouge que ses bottes et se recoquillait sur lui-même comme s’il avait oublié qu’il n’est plus le gamin rachitique de 50 kilos de toutes ses vieilles photos, comme s’il avait oublié qu’il passe 99% de son temps à se pavaner au QG du SHIELD en Kevlar moulant comme s’il était propriétaire des lieux. (Honnêtement, si on veut faire les calculs, c’est Tony le propriétaire. Ou d’au moins, la moitié. Les deux tiers probablement. Il devrait demander à Pepper les chiffres exacts.)

Donc Steve surprend Tony à contempler nonchalamment son cul et jette ce regard à Tony avec cette foutue _ride_ au milieu de ses sourcils, Steve devrait vraiment savoir faire mieux depuis le temps que de demander,

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Rien, dit Tony, et penche sa tête, louchant sur le derrière de Steve. Je pensais juste, v’savez, un bon coup de propulseur bien placé devrait pouvoir détendre ce cul bien raide que vous avez. 

Il tend la main et ferme un œil, visant et calculant l’angle précis et la trajectoire dans sa tête, puis dit, 

\- Mais ça serait une honte d’endommager la propriété du gouvernement alors qu’elle est si bien foutue.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Tony est convoqué dans le bureau de Fury.

\- Stark ! Expliquez-moi pourquoi je viens d’avoir la conversation sur ‘les roses et les choux au vingt-et-unième siècle’ avec une icône nationale.

\- Euh, dit Tony. Parce que le sérum a apparemment retiré tout son sens de l’humour pour faire de la place pour les muscles ?

Fury jette un regard furieux à Tony de son bon œil, mais Tony ne sait toujours pas s’il devait regarder ça ou le bandeau.

\- Il a été très professionnel, et ne vous a jamais nommé, ni rien de spécifique, mais je _sais_ que c’est de votre faute.

Fury sourit, et c’est réellement une vision terrifiante.

\- Donc félicitations, vous venez d’accorder à votre équipe une formation gouvernementale obligatoire sur le harcèlement sexuel.

Tony fronce les sourcils. Natasha allait le tuer. A moins que Barton ne s’en charge en premier. Ils ont été entraînés à supporter la torture, et pourtant ils ont tous les deux dit qu’ils préféreraient mourir plutôt que de s’asseoir pour une discussion excessivement-bureaucratique sur les situations « feu rouge » et « feu jaune. »

\- Sérieusement ? Vous pensez pas que vous sur-réagissez juste un peu ? dit Tony. Envoyez simplement un autre de ces mémos que vous kiffez tant.

Le sourire disparaît du visage de Fury.

Après le séminaire, Tony essaie de partir comme un voleur par la porte latérale avant de se prendre une flèche dans les fesses ou un couteau dans les testicules, mais Steve bloque son échappatoire, et bon dieu, il a cette expression sérieuse sur le visage. Finalement, Tony préfère probablement les flèches. Barton et Natasha s’en doute certainement, parce qu’ils sortent en le contournant avec ce petit sourire suffisant, les enfoirés.

\- Tony, je voulais vous présenter mes excuses, dit Steve. Je suis désolé si je vous ai créé des ennuis avec le Directeur Fury. C’est juste que, je découvre encore beaucoup de choses, et il m’a dit que si j’avais des questions- Enfin, peu importe, le directeur expliquait que beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis mon époque, que les gens sont plus ouverts à ce sujet maintenant, mais que c’était malgré tout un préjudice, et le séminaire a clairement expliqué que les personnes en charge- Ce que j’essaie de dire, c’est que je sais que nous avons eu nos différends, mais je n’utiliserai jamais ça comme excuse pour essayer de vous expulser de l’équipe.

En réponse, Tony cligne des yeux et pense, pour la première fois, _Comment êtes-vous seulement réel ?_ Et puis, parce que l’alternative est de parler de ce genre de geste que Steve venait de faire, Tony à la place penche sa tête et regarde Steve de haut en bas, contemplatif.

\- Est-ce que c’est le moment où vous me proposer de garder mon job dans l’équipe ? Parce que je dois dire, j’aurais jamais espéré ça de votre part, mais si vous promettez de garder l’uniforme, j’accepte. Ou au moins les bottes.

Steve rougit, croise les bras sur son torse et concentre son regard quelque part au-dessus de l’épaule gauche de Tony. Un muscle de la mâchoire de Steve trésaille et il dit, 

\- Feu jaune, Stark.

\- Rah, zut, j’étais parti pour le feu rouge. Mais bon j’ai jamais été très bon avec les règles du jeu des autres. Je suppose qu’il va falloir que j’essaie plus dur. Vous me connaissez, toujours viser plus haut, bla bla bla.

Et puis le regard lointain de Steve se concentre sur Tony, et Tony est habitué à l’embarras stoïque des années quarante, mais ce regard étroit est nouveau. Steve a cette expression comme s’il se préparait pour le combat, et il ouvre la bouche pour prendre une respiration, mais après un moment pas un mot n’en sort et Steve semble se dégonfler et baisse le regard vers ses chaussures. Ça ne dure qu’une seconde, après quoi Steve revêt de nouveau son regard austère légèrement ennuyé qui était devenu sa norme quand il avait à faire à Tony.

\- Simplement– ne laissez pas ça affecter votre travail, dit-il, puis apparemment prend le silence de Tony pour consentement, puisqu’il hoche la tête et prend retraite, laissant Tony penaud au milieu des couloirs du SHIELD, se sentant coupable, même s’il est à 98% sûr qu’il n’avait en réalité rien fait pour le mériter.

Peut-être il demanderait à Pepper la prochaine fois qu’il la voit.

~*~

Les Avengers avaient le chic pour chuter de trucs hauts –immeubles, avions, Pont de Brooklyn. D’habitude Hulk intervient avant qu’il ne faille les ramasser à la petite cuillère, parce qu’il a des mains géantes et peut sauter dix pâtés de maison en moins d’une seconde. En gros, il ferait un massacre dans une équipe de NBA.

Mais parfois, parce que Tony et Thor sont les seuls qui _peuvent_ vraiment voler, ils finissent par devoir rattraper l’un de leur stupide coéquipier qui a oublié que eux ne le _peuvent pas_. Aujourd’hui est l’un de ces jours.

Tony voit un éclair de bleu et rouge dans le coin de son interface, sait avant même que JARVIS ne le dise que Steve avait décidé de faire les vitres des plus hauts étages d’un gratte-ciel. Tony s’est déjà élancé à sa poursuite quand la trajectoire apparaît sur son interface, Tony divise son attention entre les lois de la physique et la voix de Steve appelant de l’aide via la radio. Ce n’est qu’une question de secondes avant que Tony ne l’atteigne.

Et puis, parce que Tony est un enfoiré, il s’assure de se retourner juste comme il faut pour faire en sorte d’attraper Steve dans le style de la mariée.

La main qui ne détient pas le bouclier va derrière les épaules de Tony, mais ça ne dure qu’un moment –un moment glorieux durant lequel Tony prie désespérément pour qu’un paparazzi capture ce moment afin de le commémorer à jamais dans l’histoire de la presse people- avant que le choc de ne plus être en train de chuter s’efface et que Steve devienne aussi rouge que ses bottes.

\- _Stark !_

\- Ah ah, dit Tony en contournant un autre building, essayant de trouver un chemin pour retourner au combat qui soit hors de la zone de feu. Nom de code seulement, vous vous souvenez ? C’était votre règle.

Et c’est une règle stupide, parce que c’est pas comme si le reste du monde ne savait pas déjà qui ils étaient tous.

\- _Iron Man_ , je ne suis pas votre damoiselle en détresse. Reposez-moi.

\- Ne laissez pas Natasha entendre que vous avez dit ça. Je doute qu’elle apprécie votre attitude sexiste des années quarante. 

\- Trop tard, dit la voix de Natasha dans la radio.

\- Reposez-moi immédiatement !

Mais Tony s’amuse beaucoup trop.

\- Est-ce que c’est à cause de toute cette histoire ‘gay’ ? Ok, bi, peu importe, si vous aimez les étiquettes. Parce que je vous assure que c’est parfaitement professionnel. S’il m’arrive malencontreusement de vous peloter le cul, je vous promets que c’est uniquement pour des raisons de sécurité.

\- _Reposez-moi, MAINTENANT._

Tony lève les yeux au ciel derrière son casque.

\- Oui mon Capitaine, dit-il, et lâche Captain America trois mètres au fond d’une benne à ordure. La force du largage fait se refermer le couvercle de la benne, mais Tony peut toujours entendre les cris de dégoûts de Steve et les coups énervés de son bouclier.

Tony parvient à contrôler son rire juste assez longtemps pour dire,

\- Thor, mon pote, je suis désolé de t’infliger ça, mais Rogers a besoin d’un coup de main pour revenir dans le combat.

La voix de Thor éclate dans l’oreille de Tony malgré l’oreillette équipée d’un modulateur de volume dont Tony l’a spécialement équipé.

\- ENTENDU, HOMME DE FER. OU EST LE BON CAPTAIN ?

\- Il est dans une benne entre la 4e et Principale.

Il y a une longue pause, et puis Tony ajoute :

\- Je t’achèterai une boite de pâtisseries à la framboise.

\- C’EST D’ACCORD.

~*~

Ils se battent dans la salle de conférence –encore- parce que Steve se transforme toujours en sergent instructeur durant ces réunions. Même depuis que Fury a fait de Steve le Délégué des Super-Héros il a essayé de tous les caser dans des petites boites, pour les forcer à respecter des standards, et Tony est persuadé que c’est parce que Steve pense que ça sera plus facile à gérer, parce que le monde est probablement fou et est certainement sans-dessus-dessous pour lui, mais que _ça_ il pourrait vraiment être capable de contrôler, du coup il va s’y accrocher jusqu’à qu’il en aspire toute la vie.

Tony est passé par là, il comprend. Ou peut-être se projette-t-il juste.

Le problème, c’est que _ça ne marche pas_ , et que Tony en a ras-le-cul qu’on essaie de le faire rentrer dans une boite qui ne lui convient pas.

\- Alors poursuivez-moi en justice. Je ne suis pas les ordres ! crie-t-il, pour ce qui semble être la millionième fois. Et juste au cas où vous auriez pas remarqué, personne ne suis vos ordres.

\- Que vous l’acceptiez ou non, Stark, les personnes de cette équipe dépendent de vous. Vous avez leur respect, vous devez être un exemple, si vous pouviez juste-

\- J’ai beau porter une armure en métal brillant, ça ne fait pas de moi le parfait petit soldat. Ça, c’est votre job. 

Tony ponctue chacun de ses mots en appuyant son doigt au milieu de la poitrine ridiculement bien dessinée de Steve. Steve baisse les yeux vers le doigt de Tony et blêmi, et Tony sait qu’il ne devrait pas, mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher, comme un requin qui sentirait du sang dans l’eau.

\- Enlevez-moi l’armure, et j’ai toujours ce côté génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope qui me colle à la peau. Je suis pas un robot. J’en suis pas sûr pour vous, par contre.

Une autre pique du doigt, et le visage de Steve juste –il se froisse, comme si la seule chose qui maintenait cette expression mâchoire-de-fer en place depuis tout ce temps était un chewing-gum et une ficelle, et Tony venait juste de couper le mauvais fil. Steve lève sa main pour frotter le point accusateur de Tony, puis part silencieusement.

\- Stark, dit Barton, comme si le moment des réprimandes n’était pas déjà arrivé, puis reparti, puis avait donné un dernier tour d’honneur. Et quand _Barton_ pense que vous êtes allé trop loin, ce n’est probablement pas un bon signe. Tony ne s’accorde pas de point pour celle-là.

~*~

Tony ne se sent pas coupable –il ne se sent _pas_ coupable, parce que le commentaire de Steve suite à leur première rencontre est toujours dans l’air quand il y repensait -mais Steve l’évitait, évitait tout le monde en réalité. Sauf que Captain America ne fuit jamais un combat donc ce n’est pas vraiment « éviter » mais juste tout garder pour lui quand il lui arrive de rentrer en contact avec quelqu’un, ce qui revient en gros à se morfondre d’un coin à l’autre de la résidence comme un chiot abattu. C’est vraiment agaçant.

Le truc, c’est que Tony n’a personne dans la peau comme Steve. Tony essaie de le catégoriser, de mettre ça sur le compte de la sempiternelle fascination du héros d’enfance, de construire des murs autour. Mais Tony n’a jamais été bon à respecter des barrières, même quand c’est lui qui les créé.

Du coup, quand Steve apparaît dans la salle de gym alors Tony se fait massacrer par Barton, Tony décide que peut être cela fera du bien à Steve de frapper Tony juste un peu, pour se le sortir du système.

\- Eh, Cap à l’eau ! provoque-t-il, penché sur les cordes du ring de boxe, à quelques centimètres de Steve.

Il boit un coup de sa gourde et asperge le dos de Steve d’eau glacée, puis fait en sorte de se pencher pour secouer la transpiration de ses cheveux sur Steve.

\- Epargnez un punching-ball ou douze. Ramène ton petit cul parfait ici.

Steve continue de bander ses mains sans s’interrompre, et ne regarde même pas Tony.

\- Feu jaune, Stark, dit-il, mais sans aucune chaleur.

\- Allez, Cap. On sait tous les deux que vous mourrez d’envie de m’en mettre une. Vous vous sentirez mieux, je me sentirai mieux, les gens du SHIELD qui n’en finissent jamais de racheter ces sacs de sable se sentiront mieux. Les gens qui _font_ ces sacs de sables ne se sentiront certainement pas mieux par contre, je pense que vous faites tourner leur business à vous seul, donc si vous sentez que c’est votre devoir civique de supporter l’artisanat américain, je suppose-

Steve se baisse pour passer entre les cordes et s’avance sur le ring. Un coin des lèvres de Tony se soulève, triomphant.

Ça fait déjà un moment que Tony est à ça, tandis que Steve est frais comme un gardon et a des muscles sérumisés et beaucoup d’endurance, sans parler de son allonge. Tony ne fait clairement pas le poids, mais il gagne du temps en esquivant la plupart des coups de Steve. Il a vu Steve courir quinze kilomètres et se battre durant des heures sans être essoufflé, donc il ne se fait pas d’illusion quant à fatiguer le bonhomme, mais ça protège au moins son égo de ne pas être instantanément aplati sous ses poings. Mais il s’avère que Steve y va mollo, étant donné que les quelques coups qu’il place n’ont pas plus d’impact qu’un tapotement amoureux de Barton.

Tony esquive quelques autres coups avant de placer un uppercut chanceux. La mâchoire de Steve est faite d’acier, donc ça ne fait pas beaucoup de dégâts, mais ça le surprend. Son prochain coup frappe Tony un peu plus puissamment. Après que Tony place quelques autres frappes chanceuses, il sait au moins qu’il gagne à la compétition 'qui est le plus agaçant des deux'.

\- C’est tout ce que vous avez, Cap ? dit Tony, restant à peine hors de portée. Allez, je pensais que vous étiez un _super_ soldat.

\- Je suis plus qu’un simple soldat, grogne Steve comme s’il était au milieu d’une dispute.

Tony hausse les épaules, sautille et se balance.

\- Ouais, c’est ça, certainement, merci d’avoir essayé, dit-il –et puis le coup survient.

Tony sautille quand il devrait esquiver, et Steve place un coup au milieu de sa poitrine, en plein sur le réacteur Ark. Et Tony a dessiné l’engin pour se prendre des G ridiculement élevés lors des vols en Iron Man, également pour supporter des collisions qui finissent en cratères lors des –et bien, quand il est Iron Man en général. Mais il ne l’a jamais pensé pour qu’il supporte un coup direct de la part de Captain Fucking America quand il est énervé et qu’il cogne _pour de vrai_.

Le coup secoue la cavité dans sa poitrine, expulsant l’air de ses poumons et Tony sait que c’est impossible mais il jure entendre pendant une fraction de milliseconde le réacteur Ark crépiter. Il tombe immédiatement à genoux et entend deux voix crier son nom, et puis Steve est juste là face à lui, Barton une seconde plus tard.

\- Oh mon dieu Tony ça va ? Je suis désolé, je voulais pas-

Mais Tony n’écoute pas, il est trop occupé à avoir le souffle court et à soulever son T-shirt, dévoilant son torse, juste pour vérifier, pour être sûr que la lumière est toujours là et que tout le monde est à la maison et que l’engin le garde toujours en vie. Il place ses mains sur le réacteur, le sens vibrer légèrement sous sa paume d’une manière dont il ne le sent jamais vraiment, comme jamais personne ne sent vraiment le battement régulier de leur cœur jusqu’à ce qu’ils mettent la main dessus.

Il lève les yeux et Steve et Barton sont toujours en train de le regarder, Steve avec un autre de ses rougissements perpétuels et cette ride inquiète au milieu du front, et Barton préoccupé comme Tony ne l’a jamais vu, c’est-à-dire : pas franchement.

\- Ça va, dit Tony, comme un réflexe. J’ai juste plus d’air dans les poumons.

Il essaie de se lever mais la main que Barton pose sur son épaule le maintien en place.

\- Peut-être qu’on devrait s’arrêter pour aujourd’hui, Tony.

Et Tony se sent insulté, sauf qu’il est plus ou moins d’accord avec Barton. Mais tout ce qu’il parvient à dire est :

\- Relax, Barton, j’ai le meilleur Duracell au monde, je peux faire ça toute la journée.

Il tapote le réacteur et se force à sourire avant de remettre son T-shirt en place. Puis il se tourne vers Steve, et- 

Le visage de Steve est complètement, scandaleusement blanc. Même ses lèvres sont devenues rose-grisées.

\- Ouah, Cap, est-ce que-

Tony s’avance parce que Steve semble à deux doigt d’y passer, mais Steve trésaille comme si les doigts de Tony étaient des charbons brûlants.

Steve se tient debout, chancelant un peu sur ses pieds. Tony doit avoir une tête terrible, parce que Steve tend la main comme s’il voulait réparer Tony mais le mouvement est avorté à mi-chemin.

\- Tony, je– je suis désolé.

Ses yeux semblent hantés, mais il le dit encore, juste pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Je suis tellement désolé.

Et puis il est parti, et Tony regarde l’espace vide où Steve se tenait il y a une seconde, et il dit :

\- C’était quoi, ça ?

~*~

Peut-être que Captain America ne recule pas devant un combat, mais Tony Stark n’a aucun remord à se cacher dans son labo quand les choses deviennent bizarres.

Malheureusement, ça le rend aussi très facilement trouvable, donc ce n’est pas une très bonne cachette si les gens sont en réalité, tu sais, en train de le chercher.

\- J’ai lu votre dossier, dit Steve, et Tony est à deux doigts de se tuer quand il fait un bond de deux mètres dans les airs et tombe presque au pied des escaliers de son labo.

\- _Bordel_ , Steve. Faites jamais ça. C’est quoi votre truc à essayer de me tuer dernièrement ? Vous m’avez attendu ici toute la nuit ? C’est franchement flippant. 

\- Oh, euh, je n’ai pas les codes pour rentrer.

\- Oui et il y a une _raison_ à ça. Donc vous allez me foutre la paix quand je travaille.

Bien que maintenant que Tony y pense, avec Pepper tout là-bas à Malibu faisant tourner la boite, Tony devrait vraiment avoir quelqu’un dans les parages avec un accès, juste au cas où il se fait exploser accidentellement. Pas que ça ne soit jamais _arrivé_. Qu'importe ce qu’en dit Pepper.

\- J’ai juste, je voulais présenter mes excuses, dit Steve et pour une fois c’est Tony qui fronce les sourcils de confusion.

\- Pour avoir lu mon dossier, ou pour être un ninja-harceleur flippant ?

\- Euh, ni l’un ni l’autre –ou les deux, peut-être ? Je n’ai pas –j’ai lu votre dossier, je suis désolé d’envahir votre intimité, mais je ressentais le besoin d’en savoir plus, à propos de votre-

Steve tapote le centre de sa poitrine, au-dessus de son cœur, et il a beau ne pas vouloir dire le mot Tony a compris le message.

\- Oh, dit Tony.

Il a lu son propre dossier, il sait ce qu’il y a dedans, mais il blâme sa curiosité masochiste quand il demande,

\- Vous avez trouvé ce dont vous aviez besoin ?

Il y a une pause, et puis,

\- Vous avez une capacité respiratoire limitée, parce que ça prend tellement de place dans votre poitrine, récite Steve, mais son ton est doux, et non pas clinique et détaché comme ce dont Tony a l’habitude quand il entend des gens parler de ça.

C’est à peu près le plus détaché que Tony n’ai jamais entendu chez Steve, à part peut-être pour leur première rencontre, juste avant que Tony foute tout en l’air.

\- Vous avez aussi des problèmes de circulation, sûrement à cause de vos battements de cœur erratiques. La boxe fait partie de votre thérapie physique régulière pour combattre les dégâts fait aux muscles et nerfs provoqués par l’explosion et la chirurgie et-

‘Et la torture,’ ne dit pas Steve, et Tony non plus.

\- Pendant un temps ça vous a rendu malade. Vraiment malade.

Steve donnait l’impression qu’il venait de sucer un citron, et peut-être qu’après le gosse vendant le citron l’avait frappé au tibia.

\- Je n’aurais jamais dû vous frapper de la sorte, Tony, je– je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé, j’aurais jamais, pas en temps normal-

\- N’en faites pas un fromage, Cap, dit Tony, prêt pour mettre un terme à la conversation. Vous n’êtes pas la première personne à être effrayé par le réacteur.

\- Non, ce n’est pas ça. Vous ne comprenez pas, dit Steve. Tout ce temps, je pensais que vous n’étiez qu’une brute.

Tony lève un sourcil.

\- Euh, c’est parce que je le suis.

Pour un temps, Steve semble plus confus que Tony ne l’ai jamais vu, mais quand il parle c’est sur ce ton typique de sa certitude inébranlable.

\- Non, Tony, c’est faux.

Les mots restent suspendus dans les airs un moment, coincés dans l’espace juste entre deux, et une part de Tony veut les agripper et s’y accrocher de toutes ses forces. Puis Steve détourne le regard, et dit,

\- Mais vous semblez effectivement apprécier m’infliger le pire.

Il y a un retroussement de l’autre côté de la bouche de Steve, un petit sourire timide, chagriné.

Tony passe la main dans ses cheveux et prend une grande inspiration. Probablement du fait de sa capacité respiratoire limitée.

\- J’ai toujours été de mauvaise influence, dit-il. C’est un don.

Steve souffle un rire à ça et secoue la tête. Quand il regarde à Tony, c’est définitivement un sourire.

\- Oui, peut-être, dit-il comme si c’était une bonne chose.

Et Tony ne peut pas soutenir ce regard, doit dire bonne nuit et fuir quand Steve le regarde comme ça, quand il le regarde de cette manière dont il regarde les autres personnes qui ne sont pas Tony Stark.

~*~ 

Il y a un ninja du café qui vit dans le workshop de Tony.

C’est la seule explication logique aux tasses de café qui apparaissent un peu partout dans le labo –ninjament. Elles l’attendent lorsqu’il se réveille après s’être endormi sur son plan de travail, ou une fois qu’il retire les œillères qui lui tombent dessus dès qu’il passe plusieurs heures sur un projet -ou plusieurs jours. Il vérifie Dummy pour voir s’il n’était pas devenu soûl et aurait soudainement décidé d’installer un programme secondaire « faire du café » dans l’espoir de rendre le robot utile. Il ne l’avait pas fait, mais décide finalement que ça n’est pas une si mauvaise idée, donc il en installe une et très prudemment décide de ne plus penser à d’où le café peut bien venir –Steve n’a pas accès au pot à café, de toute façon. Après qu’il installe le programme, il ne peut pas s’assurer que le café n’est pas le fruit de Dummy, donc ce serait une perte considérable de matière grise de s’attarder plus longuement sur la question.

(Steve a le code du labo de Tony, Tony le lui a donné en cas d’urgence, mais Captain America ne serait jamais suffisamment égoïste pour tirer profit de cet avantage pour son usage personnel.)

(Tony s’accorde un point de toute façon.)

~*~

Tony est occupé à souder quand il lève les yeux et voit Steve à quelques pas de là. Il sursaute et fait tomber son chalumeau, qui bascule sur le bord de la table, et entraîne avec lui une pile d’objet métalliques précairement empilés qui chutent et s’écrasent au sol. Tony enlève son masque à souder et plonge pour récupérer le chalumeau encore en marche avant qu’il ne mette le feu à quoi que ce soit, et Steve se précipite pour maintenir sur le bord de la table ce qui n’est pas encore tombé.

\- Ah, mince, dit Steve qui s’accroupit pour commencer à ramasser quelques bouts de métal. Tony, je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais juste –ça va ? Ne devriez-vous pas porter plus qu’un simple-

Ses pommettes tournent au rose et il fait tomber quelques objets avec fracas.

\- Je veux dire, des vêtements un peu plus protecteurs quand vous faites ce genre de chose ?

Tony triture ton chalumeau pour l’éteindre et baisse les yeux pour se regarder, dans son marcel noir, tâches de graisse et de sueur couvrant ses bras nus. Il suppose qu’il a probablement un équipement de protection quelque part dans son labo, mais c’est quelque chose à laquelle il ne pense jamais vraiment.

\- Euh, j’ai des gants ? dit-il, levant ses mains pour preuve.

Steve juste fronce les sourcils, le regard passant de Tony, aux bras nus de Tony, à la pile de métal de Tony.

\- Oh, ok.

Et puis, parce que l’univers déteste Tony, le prochain bout de métal que Steve extrait de la pile est le prototype d’un bouclier. 

\- Eh, qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- Ah, ça, dit Tony essayant de se la jouer cool alors que son niveau d’embarras atteint à peu près le même niveau que la fois où sa mère avait trouvé sa collection de porno. C’est juste, c’est que dans les premières phases de conception, même pas sûr que ça fonctionne, c’est plus comme un concept, vraiment, une sorte de travail en cours, vous voulez quoi ?

Il force sa bouche à se taire et attrape le bouclier et tout ce que Steve a dans les bras, puis les jette sur la table, tout en s’assurant que le bouclier soit enterré sous une bonne pile de bric-à-brac.

\- Oh, euh, je voulais juste vérifier que tout allait bien. Je me demandais ce que vous pouvez bien faire ici qui vous demande autant de temps.

Tony attend la chute, mais comme elle ne semble pas venir, il lance à Steve un regard en coin.

\- Vraiment ?

Steve hausse les épaules.

\- Oui. C’est ce qui vous prend le plus de temps. J’aimerais bien savoir ce que vous faites.

Tony enlève ses gants et attrape un chiffon pour essuyer la sueur de son visage et de son cou. Steve le regarde, et semble réellement intéressé, donc Tony dit,

\- Je ne sais pas comment le décrire, vraiment. C’est plus comme un processus. Parfois j’invente de nouvelles choses, parfois je découvre juste comment certaines choses fonctionnent, puis je découvre comment les réparer et les rendre plus performantes.

Steve affiche un petit sourire amusé sur son visage, comme s’il s’était raconté une bonne blague, et dit,

\- Oui je pense que j’en sais quelque chose.

Et puis, après un moment,

\- Pouvez-vous me montrer ?

Et Tony a envie de dire ‘maintenant ?’ parce qu’il est en quelque sorte occupé, il était en plein milieu de… quelque chose dont il ne se souvient pas exactement, mais ça semblait important. Au lieu de ça, ce qu’il dit est,

\- Vous aimez les voitures ?

~*~

Tony s’entend dire de parer son armure avant même qu’ils ne sachent quelle est la mission ou où est-ce qu’ils vont. Tony est dans son labo, les derniers boulons de son armure ajustés quand Steve débarque, déjà en tenue de combat.

\- Tony, attendez, ne partez pas ! crie-t-il.

Tony cligne des yeux et ouvre sa bouche pour dire qu’il ne sait même pas où ils _partent_ , mais alors JARVIS dit,

\- Monsieur, le Directeur Fury a juste transmis les informations sur votre mission actuelle. Il semblerait qu’il y ait des termites robotiques géantes grignotant leur chemin droit vers le toit de la Tour Stark.

\- _Fils de pute !_ dit Tony et engage ses propulseurs, Steve l’attrape pour le retenir et crie quelque chose comme d’atteindre pour les renforts, mais alors Tony est déjà dans les airs mais Steve le tient toujours, donc Tony place un bras autour de sa taille et ajoute de la puissance dans ses réacteurs.

\- Je suis à peu près sûr que c’est un feu jaune, Cap.

Steve rougit et visiblement s’abstient de sortir sa riposte déjà formulée. Au lieu de ça, il dit de sa voix formelle de commandant franchement ennuyeuse,

\- J’étais trop docile avant. Ajouter de la mobilité est un avantage tactique dans un combat. Je pense que vous devriez– nous devrions-

Tony est ravi que son casque masque son sourire narquois lorsqu’il traduit ça du discours du Cap.

\- Donc en fait vous aimez bien que je fasse voler votre petit cul étoilé pour me garder de faire quoi que ce soit d’imprudent, et vous pensez que je devrais vous laisser me coller au train.

\- Hem, oui, dit Steve alors que la Tour Stark apparaît. Si ça n’est pas trop d’ennuis.

Tony entame la descente vers le toit pour les y déposer avec un,

\- Oui mon Capitaine.

Et ajoute en bonus une claque sur le cul de Steve, juste pour faire bonne mesure. Steve braille,

\- FEU ROUGE, et Tony rit tellement fort qu’il en tombe presque de l’immeuble en plein sur une termite de la taille d’un tank.

~*~

Quand Steve invite Tony à la « soirée film », la dernière chose à laquelle s’attend Tony est d’être accueilli avec la version Disney de la mythologie grecque.

\- Hercules ? dit-il d’une bouche pleine de pop-corn. C’est un film pour gosse !

\- C’était dans vos suggestions Netflix, dit Steve.

Et nom de dieu qui avait décidé que Steve avait besoin d’une leçon sur le divertissement au vingt-et-unième siècle. Il parie sur Barton. Ou Banner.

\- Et puis, JARVIS a dit que vous apprécieriez.

Tony arrête de comploter pour voler la télécommande et cligne des yeux.

\- Vous parlez sur moi avec JARVIS ?

\- Hem, dit Steve les joues roses. Parfois. Quand je- il est le seul qui semble vous connaître.

Steve semble immédiatement repenser ce commentaire, et puis,

\- Enfin, aussi Mme Potts, mais les seules fois où je la vois c’est quand elle est ici pour vous crier dessus. Pas que vous l’écoutiez plus que vous ne m’écoutez moi.

Tony rechigne à ça.

\- J’écoute Pepper ! C’est Pepper ! Évidemment que je l’écoute !

\- J’opposerais une nuance à ça, Monsieur, dit JARVIS.

Tony pointe un doigt menaçant au plafond.

\- Ou tu peux juste arrêter d’être utile, avant que je ne décide de réévaluer tes capacités de Monsieur-je-sais-tout. 

\- Bien sûr, monsieur, dit JARVIS voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

\- Et arrête de raconter des bêtises à Steve sur mon propos, ajoute-t-il.

Puis il attrape la télécommande de la main de Steve. Il se fait une note mentale de supprimer tout ce qui pourrait être compromettant de ses suggestions et parcours les films jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve « Real Steel ».

\- Un film à propos de robots de combat, Tony ? Vraiment ?

\- Fermez-la et regardez le film, dit Tony en poussant le bol de popcorn dans les mains de Steve.

Vers la fin du film Steve est endormi à l’autre bout du canapé, les pieds calés sous les cuisses de Tony à la recherche de chaleur. Tony le regarde dormir durant la plupart du générique, jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise ce que cette douleur à la poitrine signifie. Il claque la jambe de Steve plus fort que nécessaire et dit,

\- Au lit, Cap à l’eau !

Il est surpris par son propre ton, d’une certaine manière il aurait pu le décrire d’affectueux.

A en juger par la tête de Steve, il semble confus également, et Tony s’attend à moitié au typique froncement de sourcils en réaction, mais après un moment il offre juste un sourire hésitant rapidement suivi par un bâillement.

Tony se demande quel point accorder à ça. Il pense qu’il a certainement besoin de revoir son système de points. Parce que Steve a toujours ces moments où il oublie d’être Captain Parfait, mais c’est différent maintenant qu’ils ne sont plus constamment à la gorge l’un de l’autre. Tony n’est toujours pas sûr de sa nouvelle prise de position, et ça pourrait vite devenir une pente glissante.

Steve, ne se doutant pas du monologue interne de Tony, roule en dehors du canapé et se dirige vers sa chambre, marmonnant,

\- Je dirais pas non à un robot d’entrainement.

Sa porte se referme et laisse Tony assis dans le noir, songeur.

~*~

Tony décide d’emmener tout le monde dans un club de striptease. Regarder Steve rougir tout au long de la nuit la plus embarrassante de sa vie est le meilleur moyen pour Tony de retrouver un poil d’équilibre autour de l’homme, et c’est une activité suffisamment complice pour ne pas perturber cet étrange rituel ne-pas-se-détester-l’un-l’autre dans lequel ils s'étaient embarqués.

Cela a beaucoup de sens, dans la logique Toniesque.

Barton et Thor prennent part au jeu, sans surprise, et Barton y traîne Banner grâce à la plus perfide des psychologies inversées que Tony ait jamais vue. Tony s’attend à ce que Natasha se dégonfle, ce qui est très certainement ce pourquoi elle ne se dégonfle pas. Steve est le dernier à résister, et Tony n’est pas sans prendre avantage de la culpabilité persistante de Steve vis-à-vis de l’accident Coup dans la Poitrine. C’est peut être petit et fourbe, mais Tony ne manquera pas une telle opportunité de mettre Steve aussi inconfortable qu’il est humainement possible de l’être.

Ils s’envolent pour Las Vegas, parce qu’ils le peuvent. Tony a son propre jet et tout ce qui va avec. Il a aussi ses standards, ce club parfaitement glauque qu’il a pu fréquenter parfois avec beaucoup de goût, avant qu’il ne devienne Iron Man. 

Ils se prennent une salle VIP, parce qu’il est Tony Fucking Stark, et ça signifiait quelque chose dans celle ville avant même qu’il ne devienne un super-héros.

Thor est entouré de femmes, et de ce que Tony a vu le gars n’a pas arrêté de parler de la soirée –pour le peu que Tony en ait vu, les sujets de conversation de Thor sont : flatter les femmes en leur disant qu’elles sont de magnifiques exemples de la beauté midgardienne, des histoires de combats, les chansons d’asgardiens, et bien sûr, Jane, ce qui les fait toutes roucouler et se rassembler en demi-cercle. Tony pense qu’il y a des moments pour nouer d’autres liens. 

Barton est inofficiellement de corvée d’Hulk, parce que la dernière chose dont ils ont besoin est de faire grimper en flèche le pou de Banner durant un lap dance. Mais Banner est incroyablement serein vis-à-vis de tout ça. Tony se demande si Barton n’a pas glissé un Valium dans sa boisson. Steve est dans un coin en train de discuter avec Natasha, méticuleusement appliqué à ne pas regarder ce qu’il se passe dans la salle, mais Tony peut dire par la rougeur grimpant le long de son coup que Steve n’est pas complètement ignorant de son environnement.

Il y a une jolie brunette en lingerie blanche qui nourrit Tony avec les olives de son martini vide numéro qu’est-ce-qu’on-s’en-branle lorsqu’il lui demande d’aller chercher des filles pour les envoyer sur Steve –une blonde, une brune, et une rousse, dans cet ordre, et toutes renvoyées à l’émetteur le moment où elles arrivent. Tony n’a aucune idée de ce que Steve dit, mais il pourrait parier que c’est quelque chose dégoulinant du charme de l’Enfant Chéri, parce que la rousse embrasse Steve sur le front avant de partir. Avec chaque fille, Steve envoie des regards de plus en plus furieux à Tony, qui sourit simplement, s’enfonçant tout doucement dans cet état de joie, naïf et pompette qu’il aime tant mais qu’il ne trouve que trop rarement.

Quand la brunette à l’épaule de Tony le nourrit avec la dernière olive, elle sourit et dit,

\- Je peux vous donner une danse à tous les deux, si tu veux.

\- Oh, non, on n’est pas – ouah, tu pensais vraiment qu’on est- ?

Et puis Tony doit rire, parce que l’idée est juste trop grotesque, même si cela se glisse un peu trop près de Popol dans sa maison.

Et puis, parce que c’est un établissement haut de gamme qui comprend que les femmes sont des clients comme les autres, un des danseurs trouve son chemin jusqu’à Natasha. Steve reste figé avant de presque déguerpir vers le bar relativement sécurisé. La brunette dit autre chose d’autre mais Tony n’y fait pas attention puisqu’il se lève pour suivre Steve. Il chancelle un peu au passage, et ouais, ok, définitivement plus bourré qu’il ne pensait l’être.

Il se penche contre le bar pour s’offrir un peu de stabilité, et Steve descend un verre de quelque chose de marron et dit,

\- Dans des moments comme ça j’aimerais vraiment pouvoir me rendre soûl.

\- Pas d’alcool, pas de filles, explique moi pourquoi on t’a amené ici.

Il doit se pencher vers Steve et crier pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique. Steve le regarde.

\- Tony, vous m’avez quasiment forcé à venir par culpabilité et pression de groupe.

Le barman pose devant Tony un autre martini sans attendre qu’on le lui demande.

\- Touché, dit Tony qui prend son autre verre.

Il se tourne dos au bar, et le dos de Steve est pour la salle, mais leurs épaules se frôlent quand Tony chancelle.

Steve le regarde un moment avec des yeux suspicieux, puis dit,

\- Vous n’appréciez pas ça non plus, alors pourquoi nous avoir emmenés ici ?

Tony sent ses yeux s’ouvrir grand sous le coup du choc. Depuis quand Steve peut lire en lui aussi facilement ? Il hausse les épaules, mais Steve peut certainement lire ce mensonge aussi.

\- J’avais l’habitude d’aimer ça, avant.

\- Non, vous n’aimiez pas ça, dit Steve.

Et Tony décide que soit Steve est trop sobre ou Tony trop bourré pour avoir cette conversation. Heureusement, Tony est aussi trop bourré pour s’en carrer de contrefaçon.

\- C’est vrai, j’aimais pas ça. 

Il repose lourdement son verre vide sur le bar.

\- Mais c’est pas ça le truc.

\- Ah non ?

\- Non, tu vois, faut les garder incertains, Tony dit sagement, parce que sa sagesse quand il est bourrée est _imparable_. Donc faut prétendre aimer les trucs que t’aimes pas, et faut prétendre ne pas aimer les trucs que t’aimes, comme ça ils savent pas frapper où ça fait mal.

Steve le regarde un temps, et mince, ses yeux ne s’arrêteront donc jamais d’être de ce parfait bleu. Puis il affiche un sourire qui n’a pas vraiment sa place sur son visage, et dit,

\- Et tout ce temps, je pensais que votre cuirasse brillante était votre armure.

Tony secoue sa main dans les airs. 

\- J’suis comme un ognon. J’ai des couches. Oh attends, tu captes pas cette référence.

Steve secoue simplement la tête et sa voix est presque trop douce pour être perceptible avec la musique.

\- C’est bon, Tony. Je comprends assez.

~*~

Quand Tony va dans son labo, deux choses l’attendent : une tasse de café brûlante, et Steve. Tony refuse toujours de croire que les deux choses sont corrélées. Dummy est là, le café peut très bien venir du robot.

Steve est ancré dans une chaise en face de l’armure Iron Man, son carnet à croquis soigneusement disposé sur son chino, tenant un crayon avec des doigts tâchés de graphite, dont la pointe danse sur le papier.

\- Je vous demanderais bien si vous préférez qu’on vous laisse seul, mais étant donné que c’est _mon_ labo…

Steve sursaute légèrement, puis rigole et pointe son carnet comme si c’était la seule explication requise.

\- Non c’est juste– après le sérum, tout s’est amélioré.

Tony lève un sourcil.

\- _Tout ?_

Steve rougit jusqu’à la pointe de ses cheveux et bafouille rapidement, mais ne mord pas à l’hameçon.

\- Même mes dessins s’améliorent, quelque chose à propos d’un meilleur contrôle moteur. Et votre armure est tellement intrigante, toutes ces lignes et ces petits détails qu’on ne remarque pas à moins de regarder vraiment attentivement depuis la bonne perspective…

Dit-il en plissant les yeux, regard distant, appréciateur, puis il lève les yeux vers Tony et sourit encore, d’une certaine manière pire encore qu’avant. 

\- Euh, pardon, je divague.

Tony n’est pas comme Natasha –il n’a jamais été bon à cacher ses sentiments de son expression. Au lieu de ça, il sourit d’une manière légèrement suffisante, de la manière dont il a l’habitude quand il est un connard de niveau moyen -partiellement pour son propre amusement, mais surtout parce que ça empêche les gens de regarder de trop près et de la bonne perspective– et dit à la place,

\- Donc, Captain America aime les défis.

Steve grogne légèrement et ne lève pas les yeux de son carnet.

\- Je suis votre ami, pas vrai ?

Tony se fige. Steve se fige un poil plus tard, et puis lève les yeux.

\- Oh, je- je ne voulais pas me permettre, j’ai juste-

Tony saisit le café et descend une grande gorgée pour éclaircir la soudaine sécheresse dans sa gorge. Il prend retraite derrière son plan de travail et secoue une main dédaigneuse par-dessus son épaule.

\- Non, c’est bon, permettez-vous, dit-il en cognant mécaniquement des bouts de machinerie aléatoirement piqués, et se demandant s’il ne devrait pas faire la maintenance de son réacteur, parce qu’il lui semble que son cœur bat de travers.

Il fourre des brouillons sur un robot de combat, les enterre sous des larges plans bleus, puis les reprend à nouveau parce que, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ça lui garde l’esprit occupé. 

Une fois que Tony parvient à se concentrer sur ses machineries et schématiques il se perd dedans, n’émerge pas de ses œillères avant plusieurs bonnes heures quand son estomac gargouille trop fortement pour être ignoré. A ce moment-là Steve est parti et il y a une autre tasse de café fumante et un burrito minute sur le plan de travail près du dessin sur lequel Steve travaillait. Tony l’attrape, teste le poids du papier, remarque que quelques lignes sont épaisses et assurées, d’autres légères et effacées et redessinées. Le croquis est une remarquable appréciation de Tony dans l’armure, le casque sous un bras et le regard fixé sur quelque chose hors cadre, un coin de ses lèvres levé dans ce sourire suffisant qu’il utilise quand il est défiant, mais ça ne match pas avec ce regard dans ses yeux, et bon dieu, Tony espère que Steve ne peut pas déchiffrer ce regard aussi bien que Tony puisse lire en lui-même.

Sous le dessin, Steve a écrit, « Encore un travail en cours, mais je continuerai d’essayer jusqu’à ce que je l’ai. » Le coin du dessin est signé « Cap à l’eau » avec un smiley discret.

Tony s’avachit lourdement dans sa chaise, son réacteur Ark tournant deux fois plus vite en essayant de garder sous contrôle le bordel qui a lieu dans la poitrine de Tony.

\- Je suis dans la merde, dit-il.

Dummy donne simplement un petit coup à l’assiette du burrito minute pour le rapprocher.

~*~

Parce que Steve est borné et ne se dégonfle jamais devant rien –même Tony Stark et sa liste longue comme le bras de défauts et autres vices de personnalité – il ne laisse pas Tony se retirer. Il est _toujours dans les parages_ , et sa Stevitude rend la tâche vraiment, vraiment difficile pour Tony de réprimer ça et de retourner à sa haine du Captain comme il le voudrait. Tony pense qu’il pourrait s’accorder quelques points s’il arrivait à faire abandonner Steve, du vent, de mettre un peu de distance là, mais Tony admet qu’essayer d’être plus têtu que Steve quand il a quelque chose en tête est _épuisant_ , donc le but personnel de Tony va de retrouver son équilibre à simplement essayer de garder la tête hors de l’eau.

Ou, dans un présent immédiat, de garder sa tête hors de la mâchoire du lézard cracheur de feu, parce que Loki s’est apparemment fait plaisir avec un marathon Godzilla.

Et Tony sait immédiatement de quoi il en retourne quand il voit Steve sauter par-dessus le bord de la Tour Stark, ce qui est bien parce que Steve est déjà dans les airs quand il en appelle à Tony. Son appel est à peine sorti du système de comm que Tony attrape la main de Steve et utilise son élan pour lancer Steve droit sur la tête de Godzilla, bouclier paré, réalisant la figure comme s’ils l’avaient préparée et pas Tony juste agissant à l’instinct. Le reste des Avengers arrive à la suite et trépasse l’iguane géant sans heurt –comme une _équipe_ , et bordel quand est-ce que c’est arrivé ?

Après avoir nettoyé la moitié de Manhattan que Godzilla n’a pas mangé, tout le monde retourne à la demeure et décide que le meilleur moyen de finir une journée pareille était en se bourrant ivre-mort. Deux heures plus tard, Barton fait exprès de perdre au beer-pong face à Banner. Barton ne manque _jamais rien_ , mais Banner semble heureux et Barton sourit chaque fois que Banner met dans le mille donc personne ne veut gâcher ça. Au plus grand désarroi de chacun, Thor sort la machine à karaoké d’on-ne-sait-où. Tony n’a aucune idée de comment il continue à trouver des choses que Tony même ignore où c’est caché la plupart du temps, mais après quelques verres supplémentaires Tony décide que le karaoké est la meilleure chose du _monde_. Il monte sur la scène improvisée, chantant gaiement une chanson qu’il ne connait même pas, et il est manifestement en train de tout déchirer parce qu’il est trop cool, évidemment qu’il l’est. Si ses groupies voulaient bien arrêter de lui crier dessus et essayer de le pousser hors de la scène, ils le réaliseraient aussi.

Vaguement, pendant qu’il reprend le ton suave de Ricky Martin, Tony pense qu’il entend quelqu’un dire,

\- Ok, ramenez l’artillerie lourde.

Et il espère voir Pepper se matérialiser instantanément de Malibu, ou, possiblement, une réelle artillerie lourde pour lui tirer dessus et le descendre de scène, mais ce qu’il obtient c’est Steve essayant de se retenir de rire quand il s’approche de la scène.

\- Steve ! dit Tony, ravi. Steve ! Quand est-ce que t’es arrivé ?

Steve se mord la lèvre inférieure et sourit.

\- Je suis là depuis le début, Tony. J’habite ici.

\- Viens ici ! Tu devrais venir ici et chanter ! et Tony fredonne, Bouge ton corps, bouge ton corps ! tout en se dandinant, et Steve tourne au rouge et cache son visage dans ses mains. Steeeeve ! Viens ici et danse avec moi. Tu danses jamais, tu devrais danser !

Mais Steve secoue simplement la tête et tend le bras comme s’il attendait d’attraper Tony tombant de scène.

\- Heure d’aller au lit, Tony.

\- Ok, dit Tony qui lâche le microphone où il se tient.

Il laisse Steve le sortir de scène et entourer une main autour de sa taille pour le garder droit. Steve soulève le bras de Tony pour le passer sur ses épaules-bien-trop-larges, tenant fermement le poignet de Tony tandis que Steve l’amène vers les chambres. Tony n’oppose pas de résistance, malgré le fait que c’est exactement ce que le reste de l’équipe essayait de faire depuis une bonne demi-heure. 

\- Comment il a- quoi ? Comment ? Tony entend Barton demander, et quand Tony regarde derrière lui (ce qui lui fait faire un léger écart et Steve de l’agripper plus fortement) Barton et Banner revêtent la même expression béate. 

Natasha soulève juste un sourcil et claque des doigts devant les yeux de Barton et dit quelque chose qui sonne suspicieusement comme un,

\- Raboule le fric.

Steve traîne Tony jusqu’à sa chambre et laisse Tony s’affaler face la première sur son matelas.

\- Chtémpatsé, dit Tony dans son édredon.

Steve saisit l’un des pieds de Tony et commence à lui enlever ses chaussures.

\- C’était quoi ça ?

Tony roule sur le côté et ignore le frisson qui le parcourt quand Steve enroule sa main autour de la cheville nue de Tony et lui enlève ses chaussettes. Tony a un regard noir.

\- J’ai dit, je ne t’aime pas, tu sais.

Steve s’arrête, juste un temps, alors qu’il essaie d’enlève la deuxième chaussure de Tony.

\- Vous avez une drôle de manière de le montrer.

\- C’est ça le problème, dit Tony, mais ça sort plus comme un « Cçalproblmem. »

Steve souffle un rire de ses narines et se concentre sur l’autre chaussette de Tony.

\- Tu rends ça difficile pour moi d’te détester, dit Tony. Et j’ai essayé _vraiment très dur_.

Steve lève un sourcil et donne à Tony un regard comme s’il était l’un de ses chiots qu’il avait secouru.

\- Donc vous ne m’appréciez pas parce que vous ne me détestez pas.

\- Exactement ! dit Tony, parce que Steve a compris !

Mais Steve hisse alors les pieds-maintenant-nus de Tony dans le lit et tire la couette jusqu’aux épaules de Tony, et Steve doit pas comprendre parce que sinon il serait pas encore aussi gentil avec Tony. Ou peut-être que si. Parce que c’est juste comme ça que Steve est. Ce qui est exactement le problème.

\- J’aurais préféré toujours te détester, dit-il.

Et puis l’expression c’est-qui-le-plus-mignon-des-chiots s’évanouit du visage de Steve, et maintenant il donne l’impression que Tony avait juste pris un chiot du carton pour lui mettre un coup de pied.

\- Vous buvez trop, dit Steve, mais il dit ça comme s’il se sentait _concerné_ au lieu de juger, et puis il finit de border Tony et lui dit d’essayer de dormir.

Quand la porte se ferme, Tony roule sur le côté et cache son visage dans ses mains et prétend que la douleur dans son estomac est due à l’alcool et pas au sentiment de culpabilité.

\- JARVIS, dit Tony, note personnelle. Ça, c’est pourquoi on peut rien avoir de bien.

Il y a une longue pause que Tony _sait_ que c’est parce que JARVIS veut faire une remarque et non pas dû au temps de traitement de l’information.

\- Et est-ce Captain Rogers quelque chose de bien, monsieur ?

Tony soupire et dit ces mots davantage pour lui-même.

\- Oui. Quelque chose de très bien.

Une autre pause, qui semble s’étirer dans le noir, et puis JARVIS dit,

\- Note enregistrée, monsieur.

~*~

Tony n’est pas sûr de qui dans l’équipe est arrivé avec Bloody Mary Mondays, mais à l’instant il pourrait ériger une statue en leur honneur dans la cour devant la tour. Sa tête lance, il titube jusqu’en bas dans son pyjama Iron Man et avec ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, pour trouver smoothie et assiette généreusement garnie déjà prêts et n’attendant que lui. Il glisse sur sa chaise sans regarder personne, mais il se sent déjà un peu plus humain, jusqu’à ce qu’une bouteille de sauce piquante apparaisse prêt de lui, ninjament, et il doit inspirer profondément.

Dans des moments pareils, Tony repense beaucoup à cette première rencontre plutôt chaotique avec Steve. Il peut s’en souvenir dans les moindres détails, car Tony a toujours été bon pour se souvenir de ses échecs.

Il se souvient la manière dont Steve l’avait jugé comme cause perdue après leur première introduction. Il se cramponne à ça, parce qu’il a besoin de se souvenir dans des temps comme ça. Parce que Tony a toujours été le roi des mauvaises décisions, mais parfois il regarde Steve depuis l’autre bout du champ de bataille, ou à travers le workshop, ou depuis la cuisine après que Steve a préparé le petit-déjeuner pour l’équipe et sans un mot a glissé une bouteille de Tabasco à côté des œufs de Tony sans avoir besoin qu’on le lui demande, parce qu’il _sait comment Tony aime ses œufs_ , et Tony sait qu’il est sur le point de faire l’une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie.

Parce qu’il peut encore se souvenir du festival de la première rencontre, mais maintenant il se souvient de ce qui a désamorcé tout ça, et c’est la partie que Tony avait gaiement rejeté jusqu’ici, verrouillé au fin fond de sa mémoire avec son numéro de sécurité sociale et l’anniversaire de Pepper. Il s’en souvient maintenant, en grande partie parce que ces derniers temps il était impossible de ne pas s’en souvenir.

Tony avait flâné une fois sortie du jet, puis droit dans le bureau de Fury avec un speech bien préparé déjà en tête. Pepper l’avait écrit. Il y avait beaucoup de bons points sur le financement d’entreprises et les accords de confidentialités, parce que si l’entreprise de Tony finançait les missions de sauvetage il pensait mériter de _savoir quand quelqu’un avait été sauvé_. Il parvient juste à dire,

\- Fury, je-

\- Vous voulez voir Captain Rogers.

Fury ne leva même pas les yeux de sa paperasse. 

\- Euh, ouais. Et si vous pensez-

\- Il est en haut, deuxième étage sur la droite.

Tony se redresse, se calme légèrement, puis détale, s’attendant à moitié à ce que Coulson apparaisse d’un coin sombre et lui tire dessus avec un taser pendant que Fury rit à gorge déployée et s’écrie « Je déconnais ! » Donc il fut plutôt surpris quand il parvint au sommet des escaliers et qu’il y avait Captain America dans toute sa splendeur étoilée.

Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant un long moment, Tony se délectant à la vue de son héros juste ici, en personne, présentant mieux que Tony n’ait jamais pu imaginer, et puis Captain America dit, 

\- Monsieur Stark.

Et Tony avait vu assez de films Captain America –ok, tous- pour savoir que sa voix ne résonnait normalement pas comme ça, toute rugueuse et calleuse, et il donnait à Tony ce regard que Tony savait pertinemment qu’il n’avait jamais reçu avant, pas même une fois dans sa vie.

Tony répondit sans réfléchir,

\- Captain.

Puis le son de pas s’approchant le sortirent du brouillard, et il se tourna pour voir Fury et réalisa qu’ils n’avaient pas encore été proprement introduits.

\- Vous lui avez dit sur moi ?

\- Nope, dit Fury, les regardant tous les deux de ce regard singulier.

Le déplacement du Captain ramena l’attention de Tony à celui-ci –pas qu’elle ne s’en soit jamais vraiment écartée.

\- Je savais, je veux dire–

Et sa voix sonnait encore éteinte, comme s’il était en train de se rétablir de quelque choc émotionnel qui l’avait frappé quand Tony était entré dans la pièce. Il haussa ces énormes, magnifiques épaules et fit ce vaste geste englobant la personne de Tony.

\- Vous êtes de toute évidence le fils d’Howard.

Et juste comme ça, Tony _sentait_ littéralement se mettre hors de lui. Un frisson parcourut son échine à la mention du nom de son père, une réaction automatique conditionnée par toute une existence, incrustée dans son ADN. Il tourna les yeux vers le sourire bien trop sincère et bien trop plein d’espoir de Steve, puis vers sa main tendue.

\- De toute évidence, dit-il d’une voix de glace, et ne saisit pas la main de Steve.

L’expression sur le visage de Steve vacilla, et Tony se détesta un peu plus que d’habitude, mais après ça il aura réussi à bannir ce regard plein d’espoir du visage parfaitement ouvragé de Captain America, pour ensuite faire en sorte qu’il ne revienne jamais.

Sauf qu’il avait échoué, parce que ce regard avait refait surface. Il avait effectivement disparu un temps, mais maintenant il était de retour avec une once de vengeance –ce n’était pas exactement le même, il n’y avait plus dans les yeux de Steve cet espoir suscité par le fils d’Howard Stark, comme s’il était pour lui la réponse à tous ses problèmes, mais ce nouveau regard est tellement similaire à l’ancien qu’il crée une douleur dans la poitrine de Tony qui n’a rien à voir avec le réacteur Ark. Maintenant ce regard est mélangé avec quelque chose qui rappelle à Tony la réaction qu’il peut lui-même avoir quand il doit ramasser ses outils alors que Dummy a encore fait des siennes.

Et Tony, merci bon dieu, n’essaie pas d’y mettre un terme cette fois.

Après ça, le système de points n’est plus tant modifié que simplement réinvité. Et s’il est honnête avec lui-même –ce qu’il essaie de ne pas être, sauf peut-être quand il n’a pas d’autre choix- cette fois il s’agissait de réussir à avoir Steve à le regarder, à regarder _Tony_.

~*~

Tony prend quelques balles dans son plastron en sauvant les arrières de Steve. Il les sent s’enfoncer au travers des premières couches de métal, endommageant au passage des parties délicates du système électronique mais rien d’essentiel, il se dit juste alors que ça sera la misère à réparer, mais c’est toujours mieux que l’alternative.

Plus tard, il parvient jusqu’à son labo, à peine hors de son armure quand il s’écrase. Il se réveille dans son workshop avec café et aspirine, trop épuisé pour nier le fait que c’est Steve le ninja du café. Steve tourne le dos à Tony, attendant, regardant l’armure et contournant de ses doigts les trous dans le plastron de l’armure. Tony entend la voix de Pepper dans sa tête, aussi cinglante et claire que la première fois, se souvenant de l’intonation exacte de l’horreur dans sa voix quand elle dit,

\- _Est-ce que ce sont des impacts de balles ?_

Tony descend le café et l’aspirine, ses épaules et ses côtes douloureuses à cause des bleus causés par les balles.

\- Vous savez que ce code est uniquement en cas d’urgence.

Steve soupire.

\- C’est une urgence, Tony.

Tony ne dit rien sur toutes les _autres_ fois où Steve était dans le labo de Tony sans qu’il n’y ait urgence. Steve se tourne, finalement, pour faire face à Tony.

\- Il faut qu’on parle de ce qui s’est passé là-bas.

Tony lève les yeux au ciel et se lève, attrapant le plastron et un marteau à bouts ronds.

\- C’est bon, Cap. L’armure a justement été créée pour se prendre toute sorte de coups. Les balles n’ont même pas passées la seconde couche du bouclier. On a vu pire.

\- Ce n’est pas le souci.

Tony s’éloigne de l’autre côté de son workshop, mais Steve le suit, ne permettant pas à Tony de mettre de la distance entre eux.

\- Vous avez toujours été imprudent sur le champ de bataille, Tony. J’admets que ça nous a permis de nous sortir du pétrin plus d’une fois, et vous êtes toujours le premier à répondre présent quand on est dans l’impasse. Mais j’ai besoin de m’assurer que vous ne prenez aucun risque inutile.

\- Ce n’était pas inutile. Le sérum vous permet beaucoup de choses, Captain Muscles,

Tony donne un petit coup de la pointe de son marteau sur pec de Steve pour mettre l’accent sur ses propos,

\- Mais pas encore d’être étanche aux balles.

Puis il sourit,

\- Moi, par contre…

\- Je ne peux pas me concentrer sur le combat si je dois constamment m’efforcer de vous garder hors la ligne de tir ! Vous n’avez pas à m’aimez, Tony. Mais vous devez suivre mes ordres _parfois_ , surtout quand c’est pour votre propre bien. 

Et ça devrait ramener Tony directement au commencement, mais il s’est passé beaucoup trop de choses depuis. Il n’arrive même pas à se rappeler à quoi ça ressemblait, donc il sourit simplement et dit,

\- Non, j’ai pas à vous obéir. Si vous pensez encore ça c’est juste parce que vous êtes un putain de dictateur.

Puis l’étendue des mots de Steve le percute.

\- Attendez, vous pensez toujours que je ne vous aime pas ?

Le regard de Steve se coince.

\- Que suis-je censé penser d’autre ? Vous avez _dit_ \- 

Puis Steve prend une profonde inspiration, et quand il parle à nouveau, c’est avec sa voix de commandant, et Tony déteste entendre cette voix quand ils ne sont pas en plein combat.

\- Peu importe, ce n’est pas la raison de ma venue. Ecoutez, Tony, il faut qu’on en parle. La communication entre coéquipiers est primordiale pour-

Tony jette son marteau sur son plan de travail, parce qu’il en a assez de ces conneries.

\- Ok, vous voulez savoir pourquoi je vous aime pas ? Ça. Ça _juste là_ est la raison pour laquelle je vous aime pas. Vous êtes _beaucoup trop parfait._

Les yeux de Steve se figent, grand ouverts.

\- Quoi ?

\- Captain America était l’enfant chéri de la maison Stark. Vous avez été mon héros avant même que j’arrive à prononcer votre nom. Papa avait toujours voulu que je sois comme vous, et je sais pas qui de lui ou moi était le plus déçu quand il s’est avéré que j’étais plutôt comme lui.

Tout ça sort en un bloc colérique, et Steve recule d’un pas, juste assez pour que Tony puisse enfin respirer, et depuis quand bordel est-ce que Steve se sent si à l’aise dans l’espace personnel de Tony ? Tony retient son souffle et se doute qu’il n’avait plus qu’à aller jusqu’au bout –il sait que Steve ne le laissera pas filer tant qu’il n’aura pas tout déballé, et Tony est trop épuisé pour supporter un autre interrogatoire-déguisé-en-construction-d’équipe, donc il étale cartes sur table.

\- Le monde entier veut que je sois Howard Stark, et Howard voulait que je sois vous, donc maintenant tout le monde est déçu, dit Tony échouant lamentablement à empêcher la mélancolie de se mélanger avec la colère. Mais j’ai grandi, hors de tout ça, j’ai compris que mon père exagérait. Captain America était juste humain, après tout. Personne ne peut être aussi parfait. Mais vous êtes là, et il semblerait que vous _l’êtes_.

Tony lève une main pour étouffer dans l’œuf les protestations de modestie que Steve était sans aucun doute à deux doigts d’émettre. 

\- Moi, je ne suis qu’un gars en armure, avec beaucoup d’argents et deux fois plus de problèmes, et mon seul talent est d’être créatif et de faire exploser des trucs. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis dans cette équipe est parce que j’essaie de me racheter d’une existence de mauvaises décisions et d’une terrible impulsivité. Mais vous… vous êtes le vrai challenge. Vous sautez sur des grenades et sauvez des chiots et aidez des vieilles dames à traverser la rue, merde. Qui _fait_ ça ? Vous êtes juste- vous êtes tellement-

Tony fait un geste éloquent en remuant la main pour englober la totalité de Steve, puis se fige.

\- C’est pas vrai. Vous êtes quoi, au _garde-à-vous_ ?

Steve bouge alors inconfortablement.

\- Euh-

Tony soupire, et c’est comme si ce souffle expulsait toute sa colère.

\- ‘savez quoi, oubliez ça. C’est mon problème, je vais juste- ‘fin, non, je vais rien en faire, parce que c’est pas comme ça que je fonctionne. Mais peu importe, ça ira.

Mais Steve, au lieu de prendre ça comme la demande de congé que c’est clairement, fait un pas en avant, de retour dans l’espace personnel de Tony.

\- Je… Je ne savais pas. Que vous ressentiez cela.

\- Savoir quoi ? dit Tony, se sentant hébété et déséquilibré. Toute ma vie, j’ai voulu être mieux que ce que je suis. Quand j’ai fait l’armure, j’ai pensé –mais vous aviez raison. Je ne suis rien sans l’armure. Sous tout ça, je suis toujours moi. Donc ouais, je prendrais une balle pour vous, mais c’est pas parce que je suis quelqu’un de bien. Ça c’est vous, Cap.

Il y a une longue pause durant laquelle Tony regarde son plan de travail, parce qu’il ne peut faire en sorte de regarder Steve dans l’immédiat. Et puis Steve dit,

\- Tony… l’armure n’est rien sans _vous_.

Et le cerveau de Tony redémarre à ça, oubliant à quel point Steve était proche jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontre ces yeux bleus, vraiment trop proches. Mais ça n’était pas l’habituel regard essaie-de-comprendre-Tony-Stark. Il n’y avait pas de sourcils froncés, pas de rougissement perpétuel, pas de mâchoire contractée prête pour la bataille. C’était juste Steve, regardant Tony.

Steve tend la main pour attraper celle de Tony mais Tony la retire immédiatement. Il bouge hors de portée et dit,

\- On en a fini ici,

Mais merde, ça sort plus comme une question, comme s’il demandait « Permission de fuir ce bordel, Captain ? » Seulement Tony n’attend pas pour une réponse, et part en laissant Steve seul dans le labo en se précipitant vers la sortie, parce qu’il sait qu’il n’est pas assez fort pour partir si Steve lui demande de rester.

~*~

Tony essaie d’éviter Steve, mais ça ne marche pas parce que c’est dur d’éviter une personne quand ladite personne vit dans la même maison et met un point d’honneur à vous suivre partout comme une golden retriever un peu trop protecteur.

Les apparitions silencieuses de Steve durent à peu près quinze minutes avant que Tony décide que ça risque de le rendre fou et de lui parler. Après ça ils parlent, mais Tony met le holà aux sujets de conversation qui flirtent avec des thèmes dangereux comme les _sentiments_ , donc ils sont bloqués majoritairement avec la météo ou le sport, et il a tellement à dire sur les Dodgers que Tony pourrait tenir toute la nuit. Ça n’est pas gênant, per se, sauf que –ouais, ok, c’est en fait carrément gênant, parce que pendant trois jours Steve était clairement sur le point de dire quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment important –tellement important que c’était à deux doigts de lui échapper- mais Tony ne le lui laisse pas le dire, donc il passe trois jours à essayer de le dire _avec ses yeux_ alors qu’ils parlent des derniers scores de baseball ou des chances pour qu’il pleuve dans la semaine.

Après ces trois jours, Tony est en réalité reconnaissant de la nouvelle invasion loupée de Loki. Tony se doute que c’est plus par ennui que par réelle envie de conquête, parce que dorénavant Loki n’essayait qu’à peine, et ils donnaient une fessée à ses forces ‘spéciales’ assez facilement. Après ça, c’était le débriefe incontournable. Tout le monde se rend à l’Helicoptère par le quinjet, sauf pour Steve et Tony, parce que Steve refuse d’abandonner son taxi aérien personnel. Ils atterrissent dans ce qui est inofficiellement devenu leur hangar personnel, et Tony retire son casque et se dirige vers la porte.

\- A douze ans, j’ai volé des bonbons à la boutique de Monsieur Taylor, dit Steve, de nulle part. Quand Tony se retourne, Steve est sur le côté, le regard baissé.

\- Euh, dit Tony. Ok ?

Mais Steve continue, toujours sans regarder Tony.

\- Bucky était là, et il était le seul gamin à m’avoir jamais traité comme un ami, je voulais l’impressionner, donc j’ai-

\- Et ça vous a pris combien de temps avant d’y retourner et payer ce que vous aviez pris ? dit Tony, et Steve fronce les sourcils donc Tony sait qu’il a raison.

Steve se tourne vers Tony et dit,

\- Après le sérum, quand j’ai cru qu’Howard et Peggy était –j’ai pu rêver d’utiliser ma force pour en mettre une à Howard.

Tony doit se mordre la lèvre pour s’empêcher de sourire.

\- Euh, Cap, ça serait pas le genre de chose que vous devriez confesser ? Et je pense pas ressembler à un curé, donc-

\- J’y pense encore aujourd’hui, dit Steve d’un ton mortellement sérieux et le regard porté sur Tony. Mais pour des raisons différentes.

Et ça souffle un peu d’air des poumons de Tony. Steve a l’air de saisir l’occasion puisqu’il s’avance, insistant.

\- Parfois je n’ai aucune envie d’être Captain America, dit-il et cette révélation frappe Tony comme une gifle. J’aimerai parfois juste… arrêter. Ou qu’Erskine ait choisi quelqu’un d’autre. J’ai l’impression que– je sais ce que c’est, pour vous, d’essayer d’être à la hauteur de Captain America. Après toutes ces années, j’ai l’impression que Captain America a été construit pour quelqu’un chose de bien plus grand que moi. J’ai l’impression que chaque fois que je ne fais pas exactement ce que je dois, chaque fois que je suis moins que parfait, je laisse tomber le pays tout entier.

La conscience de Tony lui rappelle alors le total des points de toutes les fois où il surprit Steve dans cette exacte situation. Et si Tony n’avait pas su exactement ce à quoi ressemblait un coup de poing dans la poitrine de la part de Captain America, il aurait utilisé cette comparaison pour décrire sa réaction aux mots de Steve. Mais étant donné que Tony sait de quoi il en retourne, il peut définitivement dire que les mots de Steve blessent _bien plus_ qu’un coup de poing direct de Captain America.

Mais Steve fonce dans le tas, ou bien parce qu’il ne remarque pas la réaction de Tony, ou bien parce qu’il choisit au contraire de s’y engouffrer. 

\- J’en veux à toutes ces personnes qui ont pu m’admirer, ou qui ont accroché de tels espoirs sur moi, dit-il. Et je ne devrais pas, mais parfois la seule personne pour qui j’ai le moindre intérêt c’est vous, et j’ai toujours envie de vous étrangler. Et peut-être de vous forcer à manger de la vraie nourriture, quelque chose en plus du scotch et du café.

Il y a quelque chose comme un amusement familier dans la voix de Steve, mais son visage est toujours impassible et –oh, vraiment beaucoup plus près qu’il y a encore deux secondes. Tony recule d’un pas jusqu’à ce que le cognement métallique de son armure sur le mur derrière lui fasse réaliser qu’il ne peut pas aller plus loin.

\- Et je déteste cet endroit, continue Steve s’avançant encore. C’est trop bruyant, trop clinquant, trop pressant. Les gens sont trop –et puis vous, vous me faites aimer ce qui est bruyant et clinquant et pressant, et vous me donnez envie de retourner dans ce monde, bien plus qu’aucun des discours de Fury sur l’héroïsme n’a jamais réussi, et je veux-

Ses mots s’étouffèrent et il leva une main sur le plastron de Tony, juste au-dessus des impacts de balles réparés, et il cloue Tony au mur comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’il s’échappe. Ce que Tony pourrait faire, si quelque chose dans les yeux de Steve ne retenait pas le souffle de Tony, et ne transformait pas ses jambes en coton. L’autre main de Steve vient se poser sur le mur près de la tête de Tony alors que Steve fixe ce regard bleu cristal sur lui.

\- Je _veux_ -

\- Est-ce une situation feu rouge ou feu jaune ? dit Tony, la voix légèrement perchée et s’échappant sans qu’il n’y songe vraiment.

\- Parce que je n’ai jamais été capable de-

Steve glisse sa main le long de la poitrine de Tony jusqu’au bras de son armure, le long de son biceps, son coude, presse la paume de sa main contre celle de Tony.

\- Ok, clairement un feu rouge, dit Tony, le souffle court. 

Putain, pourquoi seulement était-il en train de combattre ça ? C’est tout ce qu’il a jamais voulu, plus qu’il n’aurait pu _possiblement_ espérer, c’est absolument tout –mais il allait tout ruiner, tout foutre en l’air comme il le fait à chaque fois, parce que comme il a pu dire avant, il n’a jamais été capable d’arrêter d’être lui-même suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir garder les bonnes personnes à ses côtés.

Steve enfile ses doigts entre ceux de Tony, cuir brillant glissant entre les phalanges métalliques articulées, et dit,

\- Je ne suis pas aussi bon que tu peux le penser.

Il y a quelque chose de cru dans sa voix, cela fait naître un frisson dans l’échine de Tony et il pense ‘et puis merde,’ parce que c’est ce que Steve veut, et une part de lui doit secrètement aimer quand Tony le fait descendre de ses grands chevaux –il l’avait déjà pratiquement admis- ce qui signifiait peut-être qu’il pourrait s’accrocher à ça quand Tony ne le pourrait pas.

Tony ouvre ses yeux –n’avait pas réalisé qu’il les avait fermé- et les lève vers le visage de Steve. Il y a quelque chose de douloureux dans la façon dont le regard de Steve rencontre celui de Tony, dans la manière dont il se penche vers Tony sans le toucher, une distance prudente partout sauf à cet endroit où ils sont joints à travers les couches de cuir et de métal. Et puis Tony se souvient du point que Steve essayait de mettre, et il comprit.

\- Oh, dit-il, et puis, _Oh._ Non, c’est pas un problème. Les temps changent, ça n’est pas- c’est plutôt l’opposé d’un problème, en fait c’est-

La prise de Steve se resserre, mais l’expression de Steve ne change pas outre mesure.

\- Il y a des choses- je ne devrais pas–

\- Mais si.

Les mots sortent désespérés, mais Tony n’a jamais vraiment éprouvé de honte dans sa vie.

\- Tu es mon coéquipier. 

Et Tony connait suffisamment bien Steve pour entendre toutes les choses que cela insinue. _Tu es un homme. Tu es le fils d’Howard. Tu es la personne la plus proche que je puisse appeler un ami, et tous mes amis sont morts._

\- Tu t’attends vraiment à ce que ce soit moi le responsable ici ? Parce que je suis plutôt sûr que-

\- Tony.

Et c’était la voix de commandant de Steve, mais pour une fois Tony s’en fiche, ça n’a pas d’importance quand les yeux de Steve s’obscurcissent ainsi.

\- Tu peux me dire d’arrêter, si tu veux.

Tony reste silencieux, surtout parce qu’à l’instant où il ouvre sa bouche quelque chose comme _ouis’ilteplaitmaintenant_ risquait de sortir. 

Steve se penche, mais s’arrête à quelques centimètres, comme s’il y pensait à deux fois, ou peut-être qu’il attendait poliment que Tony change d’avis, parce que c’est tellement une Stevitude dont il aurait été capable. Mais Tony peut sentir le souffle de Steve sur ses lèvres, et c’est sur le point de le rendre fou tandis qu’il attend que Captain America remette sa boussole morale à l’heure. Il laisse échapper un souffle et dit,

\- Steve.

C’était censé être exaspéré, mais ça a dû être court-circuité en chemin parce que ça sort bien trop plein de sens, bien plus que simplement le prénom de Steve, comme si c’était un nouveau mot, et Tony ferait mieux de juste dire le _ouis’ilteplaitmaintenant_ qu’il retenait. Mais il se fait une note mentale d’être gêné plus tard, parce que le soupir de Steve résonne bien trop comme la version de Steve Rogers de ‘et puis merde’ et puis sa bouche est sur celle de Tony.

La chaleur des lèvres de Steve est douce et chaste et bien trop _honnête_. C’est comme si Tony pouvait sentir la bienfaisance suinter de cet endroit où leurs bouches sont en contact. La langue de Steve tente une échappée sur le bord des lèvres de Tony, ce qui de la part de n’importe qui - _n’importe qui_ \- d’autre aurait été labellisé comme allumage flagrant, mais de la part de Steve c’est une requête, parce qu’il est bien trop courtois comme ça. Et Tony ouvre grand et invite Steve à entrer, et ça c’est quand le baiser devient obscène.

Tony lâche son casque sur le sol dans un lourd bruit métallique pour entourer la taille de Steve de son bras, rapprochant son corps de celui de Tony. Steve lâche un bruit de surprise et puis juste fond, son corps s’abandonnant contre l’armure. Il enlève sa main du mur pour la glisser derrière la nuque de Tony, pour le rapprocher, comme si Tony n’était pas déjà en train de mettre la puissance d’une centaine de réacteurs dans le baiser, comme s’il n’avait pas déjà un bras cramponné autour du dos de Steve dans une poigne désespérée.

Tony en veut plus, maintenant, il est pratiquement hors de lui du besoin de goûter plus de la bouche de Steve, autant que possible, mais Steve l’embrasse doucement et puissamment et Tony est complètement désarmé quand il en vient à donner à Steve ce qu’il demande. Il laisse Steve faire flâner ses dents le long de la lèvre inférieure de Tony, saisissant sa prise puis l’adoucissant avec sa langue avant de se retirer, juste assez pour reprendre son souffle, qui s'avère être tremblotant.

Les yeux de Tony s’ouvrent en premiers, donc il peut observer les cils de Steve se lever doucement, prend un moment pour ressentir la chaleur de ses pommettes roses et de ses lèvres pulpeuses, la manière dont ses yeux d’un bleu éclatant s’étaient assombris, à moitié clos. Il prend une inspiration qui semble entrechoquer toute la mécanique de sa poitrine et dit,

\- Les gentils garçons n’embrassent pas comme ça.

\- Ah non ? dit Steve et comment peut-il résonner si innocent avec tout ce qu’il a fait à la bouche de Tony ? Comment embrassent-ils alors ? 

Le souffle de Steve est dur et toute cette détermination Captainèsque est concentrée comme un faisceau laser sur les lèvres de Tony, comme s’il calculait comment s’y prendre correctement cette fois.

\- Qu’est-ce que j’en sais ? dit Tony, glissant une main pour saisir fermement les fesses de Steve et l’attirer pour un nouveau baiser impénétrable.

Steve pousse une exclamation dans la bouche de Tony, moitié rire moitié choc de la manière dont le malmène Tony. Tony presse sa jambe entre les cuisses de Steve et remonte, ce qui laisse échapper un grognement indécent du soldat. Les hanches de Steve tressaillirent au contact, et sa bouche est chaude sur celle de Tony, et Tony aurait voulu être en dehors de l’armure, aurait voulu sentir l’érection de Steve contre la sienne quand Steve donne un nouveau roulement de hanches.

Tony pense que Steve pourrait s’en contenter, l’un comme l’autre complètement habillé et Steve s’étreignant contre _l’armure_ , et Marie Jésus, rien qu’à cette pensée Tony a la tête qui tourne et le souffle court. Il resserre son emprise sur les fesses de Steve et le tire plus prêt, _encore plus_ , et Steve gémit contre sa gorge et la caresse de les lèvres devient sauvage et désordonnée, langue fiévreuse s’écorchant au contact des dents de Tony, et soudain tout ce que souhaite Tony est de glisser à genou pour s’occuper de Steve, bestial et humide, voir s’il peut faire perdre le contrôle de Steve avec la main prudemment glissée dans les cheveux de Tony, alors qu’il abuserait sa bouche. Ça vaudrait au moins cent points, facile.

Et puis les portes du hangar s’ouvrent et la voix de Banner dit,

\- Eh les mecs, vous seriez pas –OH MON DIEU, MES YEUX.

Puis son moniteur cardiaque lâche un bip de détresse, et il ajoute, se lamentant,

\- Et ma pression artérielle !

Et la dernière chose dont ils ont besoin c’est d'une Hulkification de Banner donc Tony s’arrache des lèvres de Steve et crie,

\- Doucement mon grand !

Steve fronce légèrement les sourcils et cligne des yeux avec cette expression incertaine, puis dit,

\- Hein ? Je pensais que tu voulais- puis il aperçoit Banner avec les mains sur les yeux et dit, - _Oh_ , tu parlais- pas à moi, et se colore en un rose cette fois-ci approprié pour quelqu’un surprit en train de chevaucher la cuisse de Tony.

Tony ne peut retenir un rire étouffé par la plainte de Banner, toujours une main couvrant ses yeux, et l’autre remuant vaguement dans les airs.

\- Epargnez vos nouveaux pantalons violets, dit Tony. C’est rien que vous n’ayez pas déjà vu, toutes ces fois où j’ai servi de chauffeur personnel à ce petit-cul étoilé.

\- Sauf que vos mains n’ont jamais été _sur_ ce cul, Banner grogne, il en fait vraiment des tonnes. Tony presse sa main toujours en position sur le derrière de Steve, qui sursaute.

\- J’ai l’impression d’avoir surpris mes parents en plein acte.

Et Tony ne peut pas ne pas se saisir d’une perche pareille. Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Et donc, vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ? Parce que Maman et Papa sont un peu occupés là.

Steve lui donne un petit coup, ce qu’il peut sentir _à travers l’armure_ , comment seulement _fait-il ça_ ? Et Banner fait un bruit comme si son cerveau était en train de fondre.

\- Si vous vous sentez concernés, Fury vous attend pour le débriefe, dit-il, voix sèche et pleine d’épines.

Il n’attend pas de réponse, juste déambule vers la sortie marmonnant quelque chose à propos de la couleur de son lobe frontal.

Tony ouvre la bouche pour dire qu’il a son débriefe à lui tout seul, ou en tout cas très bientôt, mais Steve lui jette un regard réprobateur. Tony est un peu déçu, avant de réaliser qu’il a réussi à faire atterrir les pensées de Steve dans des recoins inavouables où reposent déjà les siennes, et il s’autorise un point pour ça. Il sent alors qu’un nouveau système de points pour obtenir de Steve des pensées obscènes était sur le point de devenir son _nouveau_ jeu favori.


End file.
